


Mind Games

by Swampofsaddness



Series: Romancing the Devil [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampofsaddness/pseuds/Swampofsaddness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Crowley go to Paris. Sam is a fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyAnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/gifts).



“Finally a night out.” Sam thought to himself. Crowley and Sam went to Paris for a while and left Rowan with Gavin and his wife. Another change Crowley had made was to have Gavin in his life. Crowley wanted to have all his children together.  
Sam shifted nervously at the bar waiting for Crowley. He hated being fancy but loved dressing up and going out and being spoiled. Like he wasn’t already, he wanted for nothing.

Across town Crowley blinked into his room and sat on his couch.  
“Who are you?” Norman said.  
“King of hell. Need to borrow you for a bit.” Crowley smoked out and went in to Norman.

Crowley walked into the bar in his Norman “meatsuit.” This was nothing but a game, but he never had someone love him as much as Sam. Damn insecurity. He saw Sam at the bar and approached.  
“Hello, sexy.”  
“Sam turned hoping to see his husband but was greeted by Norman Reedus.  
“Oh my God. Hi!” Sam put out his hand and “Crowley” shook it.  
“May I have a seat?”  
“Yeah, I’m just waiting for my husband. He should be here.”  
“Well I’ll keep you company until he comes.”  
“Um, you really don’t have to. He’ll be along any minute.” Sam was fanboying out a little bit but Crowley could tell it was no more than that.  
“You married?”  
“Yeah. Love of my life.” Sam reached for his pocket and pulled out a picture of Crowley, himself and Rowan. “Perfect family, huh?”  
“Yeah, maybe your husband isn’t coming. Shouldn’t leave you alone. Why don’t you come back to my place?” A little forward Sam thought. “Guy sexy as you should not be alone.’  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just going to wait for my husband.” Sam sighed ‘Crowley’  
“You sure? Might have a good time?”  
“Yeah you know. I already have a perfect guy that I love and would never leave him for.” Sam sighed. “Crowley.”  
The waitress came and got Sam.  
“Go put “Norman” back and come join me for dinner. You’ve got 10 mins before you sleep on the couch. I don’t appreciate games.

Ten minutes later Crowley showed up to an un-thrilled Sam. Crowley sat down.  
“Got everything that you were hoping for?”  
“Um..Sam I’m sorry.”  
“I thought we went through this several times. But.. I love you no one else, you are the sexist man alive, I want only you forever. Got it!”  
Crowley looked down like a scolded child. “Yea.”  
Sam got up and pulled him to a kiss like porn. Like Crowley was the only thing he ever wanted. If the world were falling apart around them he would not stop.  
“I love you, Crowley. No more games.”  
“I promise.”  
“Now let’s eat. I want to get home and ravish you.”  
“Love?”  
“Yes, Crowley.”  
“Can we have another child?”  
Sam smiled. He knew it was a hard process but he loved Rowan and wanted more. “Absolutely.”


End file.
